Kanon, entre le gris et le bleu
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Kanon voit sa vie changer quand son ancien amant débarque au Sanctuaire. Sa relation actuelle risque d'en pâtir. Triangle amoureux.
1. Le commencement des ennuis

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec une fic sur mon deuxième couple chouchou à savoir Rhadamanthe/Kanon. Cette histoire n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, parce qu'il y aura des touches d'humour un peu disséminées de ci et de là.

J'aime mêler yaoi et humour, donc certaines situations peuvent être incongrues. Je précise que ma vision de Rhadamanthe est personnelle, elle ne correspond probablement pas celle de tout le monde. En gros, je le vois comme explosif l'on va dire, je me base sur son affiliation à l'étoile de la violence et de la férocité.

Il y aura probablement un lemon, avec un couple peu exploité selon moi…

Cette fic est écrite en 5 chapitres, donc assez courte.

Résumé : Kanon tente de se faire à sa nouvelle vie en appréciant son idylle naissante, il semble plus serein. Mais cette quiétude sera troublée lors de l'arrivée inopinée de son ancien amour…

Rating : M

Pairing : Rhamanthe/Kanon/ ?

Genre : Yaoi / Humour / Romance

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le commencement des ennuis**

Il faisait bon. Il faisait bon dans la maison des gémeaux. Dorénavant régnait une ambiance harmonieuse, paisible, bienfaisante. Il n'y subsistait plus d'animosité, de rancœur, plus rien de mauvais. Saga et Kanon avaient fait la paix, et c'était bien ainsi.

Le temple anciennement vide, froid, était empli de rires, de discutions, de joie. Les frères savouraient cette nouvelle entente et nouvelle vie, lavée des querelles, et manipulations. Saga se faisait un devoir de veiller sur son frère, ainsi que sur ses nouvelles fréquentations, et vice et versa. Les deux étant aussi jaloux l'un que l'autre. Mais c'était bon enfant, il est normal de protéger sa moitié tout de même…

Saga retrouva ses anciens amis du Sanctuaire, maintenant que lui et lui seul se pardonna son passé sombre, parce qu'eux l'avaient fait depuis longtemps. Il savourait ses retrouvailles avec Aiolos son ami de toujours… Tant d'années les avaient éloignés, mais en même temps, peu de choses avaient changé entre eux, cette complicité naturelle, proche. Les deux comparses n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Le bleuté passait du temps aussi avec ses anciens « tueurs attitrés », il s'entrainait souvent avec Shura à enchainer des figures combinant plusieurs arts martiaux. Il aimait rester des après-midi tranquilles chez l'espagnol, son tempérament taciturne lui convenait bien. Ils riaient aux mêmes blagues, possédaient le même humour. Il passait aussi chez Aphrodite, cet homme toujours enjoué l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Pourtant il lui fit tant de mal autrefois, ternissant sa beauté pure par tout le sang versé à cause de lui… L'obligeant à se fourvoyer dans le crime… Il voulait se racheter auprès de cet être si sensible. Il le connaissait par cœur, sous ses apparences désinvoltes, que rien n'atteint, son paraître hautain se cachait quelqu'un à fleur de peau, que tout chamboule. Un rien, une réflexion et son moral basculait de l'autre côté. Alors Saga venait pour le rassurer, lui donner un peu de sa sérénité. Puis le poisson était très divertissant, toujours quelque chose à raconter, toujours un potin… Sauf sur lui étonnement. Il respectait trop Saga pour le salir avec n'importe quel ragot de fond de bouteille.

Enfin, il renouait avec tout le monde… Son frère aussi faisait de même… Il apprit à découvrir tous ces chevaliers qui l'accueillirent avec surprise. Ils ne le connaissaient pas bien après tout. Il avait toujours été éloigné pendant sa jeunesse, et la suite nous la connaissons. Mais le deuxième jumeau avait des amis, connaissances ailleurs que le Sanctuaire grec. Dans les bas fonds des océans il laissa ses anciens compagnons d'armes et amis. Tous ses anciens généraux le vénéraient, l'admiraient, désiraient lui ressembler. Quand il y vivait d'ailleurs, il réussit à créer des amitiés sincères, et aussi quelques aventures, mais surtout une… Une particulière… Précieuse… Même s'il ne l'avoua jamais à quiconque et à au concerné en personne…

Cet être sublime, d'une délicatesse innée, suscitait la crainte de le casser par une simple pression des doigts. Pourtant son apparence frêle était trompeuse… Il ne fallait pas s'y fier, c'était un marina hors du commun, magnant puissance, stratégie à la fois. Ses attaques étaient redoutables, personne n'y réchappait. Cet homme était raffiné, instruit, gracieux, une véritable perle au fond des océans… Et cette merveilleuse perle il ne l'avait eu que pour lui durant toutes ces années mais il la détruisit en le quittant si précipitamment. Qu'était-elle devenue cette perle des profondeurs ? Avait-elle toujours cet éclat si pur ? Avait-elle ternie au fils des années et de son chagrin ? Que faisait-il, en bas ?

Oui, souvent Kanon pensait à son ancien amant atlantique, sans savoir ce qu'il devenait. Par moment, il y pensait sans arrêt, comme si leur histoire n'avait pas pris fin, et parfois il n'apparaissait pas dans son esprit pendant plusieurs mois, comme si cette ancienne vie n'exista aucunement. Puis, à vrai dire dans son cœur c'était glissé un nouvel homme, tout le contraire du précédant… Celui-là il le connut pendant sa dernière bataille, durant la dernière Guerre Sainte… Au premier regard… Au premier regard transparut toute l'animalité de cet homme imposant. Une violence explosive, destructrice que personne ne pouvait esquiver. Il était tellement impressionnant dans son surplis sombre, son effigie aussi d'ailleurs était là pour rappeler à ses adversaires qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire preuve de sauvagerie pour les tuer. Quand l'œil meurtrier de la Whyverne se pose sur vous, vous êtes voué à la mort à coup sûr !

Qu'il avait aimé ressentir cette animosité, cette haine envers lui. Se confronter à son adversaire le plus fort de toute sa vie. Et l'emporter avec lui dans l'au-delà, cela avait été sa fierté à lui… A Kanon…

Puis maintenant, il y pensait sans arrêt, à son dragon maléfique… Pourtant un homme tel que lui ne détenait pas la beauté ravageuse du jumeau, beaucoup se demandait ce que Kanon trouvait de si exceptionnel dans le charme de Rhadamanthe ?

« Il est bigleux ou quoi ? » « Il est désespéré ? Il pourrait trouver tellement mieux »

Toutes ces mauvaises langues uniquement par simple jalousie. Oui, de la jalousie… Tous étaient envieux de l'attirance que Kanon éprouvait pour l'autre, ce n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais pourtant il regardait par delà les apparences, trouvant maintes qualités à la Vouivre. Une telle virilité, masculin jusqu'au bout des ongles. Un charisme à faire étouffer ceux de tous les Dieux en personne, même celui de Zeus. Puis, zut, il était beau tout de même son dragon médiéval ! Non ? Entre ses bras il se sentait comme une petite midinette prête à s'évanouir d'émotion… Enfin un Homme, un vrai, un tatoué pour le protéger !

Les deux hommes, fiers, c'étaient cherchés, contournés, repoussés, jouant au chat et à la souris. _Suis-moi, je te fuis ; fuis-moi, je te suis_. Ce petit jeu dura bien longtemps, des mois durant. Mais leur histoire débutait, et personne n'était encore au courant, ce prémisse d'idylle restait encore fragile. Un souffle d'air et la brindille risquait de se briser. Kanon voulait cacher son histoire surtout à cause de son frère. Il pressentait un mécontentement de sa part et une désapprobation. Alors, bêtement il faisait croire qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, mais il partait de plus en plus aux Enfers, rejoindre son amour coupable. Et la Whyverne expédiait des dizaines de lettres en Grèce, tout pour éveiller les soupçons… D'ailleurs dans le domaine d'en bas, tous connaissaient l'aventure entre les deux hommes. Pour qu'un humain et chevalier d'Athéna ose défier l'interdit il y avait une sacrée bonne raison ! Puis, il ne passait pas inaperçu là-bas. Il séjournait toujours dans le palais de Rhadamanthe à Caïna comme par hasard.

* * *

Enfin, Kanon pensait qu'il avait fait une croix sur son ancien coup de cœur et que le nouvel homme de sa vie le comblerait entièrement et pour toujours. Il ne voyait que par lui, le citait dans toutes ses conversations, ne faisant que des louanges à propos du britannique. « Et Rhada par ci, et Rhada par là… Et Rhada il aurait fait ça dans cette situation… ». Que des éloges, il était mordu et foutu.

On pouvait dire qu'il en faisait des ravages notre ex marina.

Tout allait bien pour l'ex démon, il pourrait peut être trouver le bonheur, qui sait ?

Oui, surement… C'était sans compter un événement inattendu qui allait bouleverser son équilibre. Un jour, débarqua à l'improviste, « son ancien » amant… Il arriva d'un coup, comme une fleur devant la porte du troisième temple. N'osant pas entrer il se fit remarquer en déclenchant son cosmos. Il entendit un « oui qui c'est ? ». Il ne reconnut pas cette voix, il se présenta et un homme à l'apparence de Kanon fit son apparition devant cette porte. Bouche bée, estomaqué il ne savait plus si c'était du lard ou du cochon… Il avait l'apparence de son amant mais il sentait que ce n'était pas lui. Après plusieurs minutes de discussions sur les présentations, Saga emmena l'homme avec lui. Il appela son frère pour qu'il vienne voir son invité surprise, et quelle ne fut pas son étonnement, quand il le vit, là au milieu du salon, sur le plan terrestre, aux côté de son frère, dans ses meubles !

Il prit la parole retourné :

-« Quoi ! Toi ici ! Toi… Ce n'est pas vrai !? »

-« Si… Tu vois bien, c'est moi… Kanon… Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

-« M… Mais si… Si bien sûr ! Je suis seulement surpris de te voir devant moi après toutes ces années ! »

-« Pourquoi cela te surprends ? A près tout, nous étions proches, très proches… »

Le ton de l'invité mystère était empli de mélancolie, ainsi il avait sa réponse… Sa perle était échouée, fêlée par sa lâcheté.

Kanon reprit :

-« Oui bien sûr, mais c'était il y a bien des années… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voudrais me revoir… Après… Tout ce que je t'ai fais… »

-« Je sais, je t'en ai beaucoup voulu… Mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier… Je voulais te retrouver, j'ai besoin de toi Kanon ! »

Le spectacle de cet homme si touchant le fit pâlir, il s'en voulait tellement. Il voulait le repousser, croire que c'était terminé, lui avouer qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et tourner la page. Mais il ne put pas tout simplement. Il ne se résignait pas une fois de plus à briser ses rêves, et le faire souffrir. Il n'en eut pas le courage ni la force en voyant cet homme faiblir à sa vue. Mettant tous ses espoirs en lui et ce mettant à nu.

Il crut l'oublier pour de bon, son visage s'effaçait de sa mémoire petit à petit pour être remplacé par celui d'un autre. Mais là à cet instant, chez lui, il l'avait en chair et en os, pour de vrai. Sa mine de petit enfant perdu, cassée par la vie, ses yeux embués par les larmes qui suintaient, sa bouche boudeuse. Tout était mit en place pour le faire douter et chavirer… Sans s'en rendre compte, sans réfléchir il s'approcha de lui, et le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le consoler. Pour lui dire qu'il était là.

Une fois calmé, les deux hommes s'installèrent à table pour discuter posément et se rafraichir avec une boisson. Le dragon prit la parole :

-« Et alors, comment ça se fait que Poséidon t'es permis de venir me voir ? Tu es toujours à ses ordres ou tu es parti ? »

-« Nan, nan… Je suis toujours sous ses ordres, et tous d'ailleurs… Je lui ai demandé un congé sabbatique. »

-« Quoi !? Ca existe ça ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

-« Non… J'ai beaucoup d'ancienneté alors j'y ai droit, je me suis renseigné »

-« Et tu as pris combien de temps exactement ? »

-« Un an ! »

Le dragon faillit recracher la limonade qu'il venait d'ingurgiter à la figure de l'autre.

-« Un an !? Vous avez droit à tant que ça ? Nous, on a droit à rien ici ! Merde j'ai choisi le mauvais dieu ! »

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire. Un rire enjoué plein de sincérité. L'ex marina avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour à l'épreuve de tout. Il était tellement drôle, c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il faisait bon de retrouver cet humour, cette insouciance. Le jeune homme poursuivit :

-« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à revenir là-bas avec moi »

Il lui envoya un petit clin d'œil en coin.

-« Euh… Je sais pas, faut que je réfléchisse. En attendant tu vas vivre où ? Tu vas aller où ? »

-« En faite j'ai pas réfléchi à ça quand je suis parti avec mes valises… Je voulais seulement te retrouver c'est tout… Je ne sais pas, il doit bien avoir des hôtels dans le coin »

-« Hors de question ! Tu es insensé Sorrente ! Tu ne connais rien du monde qui t'entoure, c'est dangereux. Et toi, tu viens ici sans penser à rien. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi. Tu vas rester ici, chez nous en attendant qu'on trouve un truc… »

Saga approuva, même s'il ne fut pas content de l'arrivée inopinée de l'ex amant à son frère. Il devait se contenir devant le marina pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les temples se virent aménagés d'une chambre d'amis par les bonnes intentions de Shion, via Doko, au cas où…

Sorrente tout heureux alla défaire ses valises dans sa nouvelle demeure, auprès de son éternel chevalier bleu.

Au dîner sa mine triste disparue, il affichait un sourire radieux, il resplendissait la gaité. Ses joues rosies par l'air terrestre, son teint pâle, ses yeux miroitant des bulles de bonheur, dans ses iris d'un rose franc, foncé. Ses yeux, il les avait toujours admirés en secret, comment peut-on avoir d'aussi beaux yeux ? C'est fascinant, Kanon pourrait rester des heures à les contempler. D'ailleurs, il se sourit intérieurement, c'est ce qu'il faisait des années auparavant… Il restait des heures à scruter ses deux astres fuchsias, c'est comme si la planète Vénus résidait dedans… Ses yeux avaient ris pour lui, aimé pour lui, éprouvé de l'adoration, ils avaient également pleuré à cause de lui, détesté… Sorrente ne pouvait cacher ses émotions, parce que ses yeux reflétaient le miroir de son âme, une porte ouverte où s'affiche tous ses ressentis… Et encore plus quand il s'agissait de Kanon.

Ce dernier le dévisagea durant toute la soirée, ce remémorant les années passées à ses côtés. Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté au juste ?

Parce qu'il avait été démasqué, et que son temps dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin était révolu. Parce qu'il avait une autre tâche à mener ailleurs, se racheter de ses fautes passées, et le retrouver, son frère. Alors, il laissa tout, plaqua tout, et fuit. Fuit le visage accusateur de Sorrente, son air de mépris, de déception. Il aurait pu lui expliquer, tenter de le convaincre, lui demander de partir avec lui, oh, l'autre l'aurait suivi n'importe où… Mais non, quelque chose en lui voulait se libérer de cette histoire, de cette vie… Il fallait tourner la page, un chapitre se terminait à présent. En tous les cas, il ne le quitta pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus à cette époque.

Et quand Kanon coupe les ponts c'est définitif, il ne s'embête pas avec les fantômes du passé, oh non. Mais une exception démentait cette règle, la sirène maléfique et son chant incessant pour lui. Cet appel mélancolique qui lui lançait comme par télépathie… Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remit les pieds dans le Sanctuaire océanique ? Pas par peur des représailles de Poséidon, il le tenait dans le creux de la main. Pas la peur d'affronter les reproches de ses anciens amis, il pouvait les convaincre et les retourner facilement. Il avait peur de revoir Sorrente et son air de chien battu, et peut être… De craquer et de l'embarquer avec lui… Kanon était tellement épris de liberté… C'était un homme du vent. Comme un souffle d'air emporté au gré de ses envies, ses lubies, il allait explorer ce monde si vaste. Ce monde dont il a été exclu bien trop longtemps. Alors, une fois libre de sa prison au Cap Sounion, une fois libre de sa prison de corail, une fois libre de sa prison de repentir envers son frère, Kanon s'échappa… Il s'évada de cet enfermement, ne voulant plus jamais ressentir de barreaux derrière lui, il voulait faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Partir sans lui sembla une bonne idée. Il en était convaincu. Il souhaitait découvrir de nouvelles aventures, rocambolesques, amicales, amoureuses, tout il voulait tout ! Il voulait le monde même. Sorrente, malgré l'amour qu'il ressentait représentait un frein à sa quête de liberté. Sorrente laissait paraître un étrange sentiment, comme s'il l'aurait voulu l'emprisonner à son cœur. Une nouvelle prison : une prison de devoir ; devoir faire semblant, devoir aimer. Et cela Kanon ne le supportait pas, il ne pouvait promettre amour éternel à qui que se soit. Sauf à son frère.

_« Non Sorrente, je suis désolé, mais il ne fallait pas revenir me chercher. »_

* * *

Les jours passèrent, la sirène ne pouvait pas être jetée à la rue comme un mal propre. Le Dieu des mers fut prévenu de la situation, soulagé d'apprendre où se trouvait son petit chouchou. Qu'il n'était pas perdu, ou mort au fond d'un gouffre ou d'un caniveau. Cependant, il ne fut pas rassuré d'apprendre qu'il se retrouvait chez le démon qui avait trompé tout le monde. Il allait encore souffrir, et c'est lui qui ramasserait les pots cassés pour ne pas changer… Décidément il n'arrivera jamais à les tenir, ses marinas.

Kanon se sentait dans l'obligation de veiller sur son invité forcé. Il lui fit visiter le Sanctuaire au complet en lui présentant ses camarades, les alentours, la ville d'Athènes. Les abords, la plage, les endroits sympas, les endroits plus calmes. Il faisait son possible pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui, l'intégrant à son cercle d'ami, ne le laissant presque jamais seul. C'était comme avant, mais en mieux… A son contact il redécouvrait les sentiments qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui. Cette vague qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesures des jours qui s'écoulaient, ne voulant pas se l'avouer.

Sorrente possédait un charme faussement ingénu auquel on ne pouvait résister. Il savait jouer de son charme comme de sa flûte. Variant ainsi la gamme de son jeu étendu, passant de notes légères, innocentes, à d'autres plus lourdes, chargée de séduction. C'était un séducteur dans l'âme malgré tout, et sa seule proie était le beau dragon impérial. Il s'accaparait de plus en plus l'esprit du grec au détriment… Au détriment… D'un autre dragon dont il ignorait l'existence.

Kanon n'avait rien fait d'irrépressible avec la sirène, mais il recommençait malgré lui à tomber dans ses filets, et il ne donna plus de nouvelles à son amant actuel. Il ne répondait plus à ces lettres. Il ne venait plus du tout aux Enfers. C'est comme s'il avait oublié du jour au lendemain. Ne pensait plus trop à sa personne…

* * *

Aux Enfers justement on trouvait une Whyverne qui s'impatientait rageusement, et qui devenait de plus en plus exécrable avec tout le monde. Même Hadès allait finir par subir les foudres d'un dragon bafoué. Alors, si le premier juge risquait de s'en prendre à sa majesté au péril de sa vie, rien n'allait plus !

Il risquait de se faire rôtir les écailles incessamment sous peu mais il s'en moquait royalement, seul comptait son chevalier destitué.

« _Rhooo tu fais quoi Kanon !? C'est ton chiant de frère qui t'empêches de venir ou quoi !? Je vais venir te sauver moi !_ »

Et sans attendre un éventuel accord de sa majesté sombre, il décida tout seul de partir au Sanctuaire pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Il fit ses valises illico presto et partit pour le territoire d'Athéna. Peut importait s'il allait être révoqué ou puni, il aurait bien le temps de voir venir la chose.

C'est par une matinée fraiche que le dragon à deux pattes se pointa lui aussi devant la porte du troisième temple. Décidément, il y avait pas mal de mouvement la dedans… Comme il ne pouvait pas rentrer comme dans un moulin, il sonda les lieux pour y trouver quelque cosmos… Et il le ressentit, le sien, doré, serein, posé. Tant pis pour les formalités d'usages, il entra sans se présenter, et aperçut dans la cuisine s'affairant à faire mijoter des bons petits plats, son gémeau d'amour en tenu décontractée. Il portait un jeans assez moulant et une chemise toute débraillée, comme s'il venait de s'habiller. Ses cheveux défaits, en batailles lui donnaient son air de sauvageon qu'il adorait tant. Le voir ainsi s'agitant dans tous les sens pour émincer, éplucher, couper en rondelles légumes et autres lui provoquait déjà des sensations. Il ne put se retenir et alla se coller à lui, l'entourant de ses vigoureux bras. Il posa sa tête contre son dos musclé, huma le parfum de ses cheveux et commença une ascension par devant, sur ses pectoraux, ainsi que sur son petit postérieur divin…

L'autre de son côté n'avait rien vu venir. « _Qui c'est !? Qui ose me peloter comme ça quand je fais la cuisine ?_ ».

Il était surpris et offusqué, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'autre commença :

-« Alors… Mon p'tit dragon-chou… Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir ! Tu es vilain ! Tu sais ce que je fais aux vilains petits reptiles moi ? »

« _QUOI ? Est-ce que ça serait… Rhadamanthe en personne qui serait venu dans MON temple et qui me parlerait des cochonneries qu'il fait avec MON frère !_ »

Saga, interloqué ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce, il voulait découvrir jusqu'ou ils avaient été… Il joua le jeu :

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu leurs fais, dis-moi, aux petits dragons méchants ? »

-« Ha ha, Kanon vilain fripon tu le fais exprès, avoues ? Je vais te faire comme l'autre fois, quand on était dans les thermes d'Hadès… Tu vois ? »

Le sourcil bleu frémissait tout seul de colère, sa mâchoire se serrait un peu plus, il commençait à se crisper dangereusement notre gémeau. Sa saleté de frangin lui avait menti ! Le chameau ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu croire aussi que son jumeau n'aurait rien fait avec cette espèce de Neandertal !?

Le juge renchérit à ses risques et périls :

-« Alors, pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux Enfers sans blague ? Est-ce que c'est ton rabat joie de frère qui t'en empêche ? Pfff, il nous fait sueur, faudrait qu'il pense à se trouver un mec, ça lui ferait du bien et il nous lâcherait la grappe ! »

Doucement. Doucement le gémeau fit demi-tour pour faire face à l'autre. Il se planta devant lui, à quelques millimètres seulement, une telle promiscuité le répugnait, « _beurk je vois son mono-sourcil de près_ ». Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs bleutés, sa bouche prit de mini spasmes. L'autre ne s'en rendait pas compte il s'avança bien trop près de cette bouche et commença d'entrouvrir la sienne pour signifier son intention de l'embrasser. Il sentit juste une grande main posée sur tout son visage l'entravant.

Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles puisque la main de Saga lui barrait la bouche. Il la descendit, toujours lentement. Et il lui cingla :

-« Je ne suis pas Kanon il n'est pas là… Je suis son chiant de frère ! »

La Vouivre se recula tellement vite qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. L'étonnement à son comble, il se sentait gêné mais d'une force phénoménale. Il bégaya :

-« M… Mais… C… Com… Comment… Ou… Il… Est ? »

-« Il est parti en ballade pour la journée avec son ancien petit ami qui est revenu chez nous. Je ne sais pas quand il rentrera, en attendant… Sooors de mon temple ! Je ne veux plus te voir, toi et ta lubricité ! Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire à mon frère ? Tu l'as perverti ! Sale lézard rampant ! »

Sans demander son reste le britannique sortit aussi vite qu'il y rentra, sous le flot de menaces et d'injures d'un gémeau furieux.

Il courra aussi vite qu'il le put et alla se réfugier du coup chez le lion. Il était bien gentil avec tout le monde, et n'hésitait pas à aider son prochain, puis il l'avait combattu donc en quelque sorte c'est comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà… Un peu ? Pas du tout ? Bon.

Il attendit son retour toute la journée en se lamentant sur les dernières paroles de Saga.

« _En ballade toute la journée avec SON ancien PETIT-AMI. J't'en foutrais moi ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Il me laisse pour son ancien mec ? Personne ne laisse le premier juge des Enfers pour qui que se soit ! Ou alors, il se retrouve décapité la minute suivante. Compris ? Et puis d'abord c'est qui cet ex ? Hein ! Il sort d'où celui-là ? Ca lui prend comme ça, comme une envie de se pendre ? Et pourquoi Kanon ne m'a pas rappelé depuis qu'il est là ? Est-ce qu'il s'est remit en couple avec ? Est-ce qu'il me trompe ?_ »

Rhadamanthe tourna en rond toute la journée dans la maison du lion. Le pauvre il en avait eu le tournis à force ! Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour résonner le juge. Il demanda de l'aide auprès de Shaka forcément, qui ne réussit pas à temporiser les élans du dragon sombre. Mû fut mis à contribution mais il n'eut pas plus de succès. Ce dragon têtu n'écoutait personne. Il commençait à tracer des sillons à force de faire les cent pas et de marmonner tout seul dans sa barbe.

* * *

Le soir venu enfin, - délivrance pour Aiolia - Kanon réapparut au bras de sa petite sirène. Il rentra tout guilleret de sa journée avec Sorrente, et commençait à la raconter à Saga. Leur baignade avec des dauphins, la séance de jet ski, le déjeuner au bord de la plage… Enfin tout y passait dans le moindre détail.

Saga l'interrompit pour lui apprendre qu'un invité mystère (encore un) se présenta dans leur temple un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Kanon ne voyait pas du tout de qui il s'agissait… Qui aurait pu venir le voir comme ça ? Puis, quand son frère commença à lui aussi détailler les manipulations, voir plutôt tripotages qu'il avait subi, le dragon des mers percuta enfin.

« _Quoi ! MON Rhada qui m'a confondu avec mon frère et qu'il l'a peloté ? Il a peloté les fesses de mon frère ! Quelle horreur !_

_Rhada est là… Oh misère. Ca va faire des étincelles, plutôt ça va cracher du feu de dieu_. »

Kanon, affolé demandait sans cesse où il était passé ? Sorrente quant à lui ne comprenait rien à la situation, vu qu'il n'était pas au courant que son ex avait retrouvé quelqu'un.

Et c'est là que le juge arriva et se planta au milieu du salon, il l'interpella :

-« Là… Je suis là Kanon… Et je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite en ce moment chez toi. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je te ne vois plus ! »

Sa voix était sèche, horriblement sèche, pire que le désert du Sahara mêlé à celui de Gobi. Il aurait pu jeter du sable à tête du dragon.

Kanon voulut se rattraper :

-« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

-« Ah non, vraiment ? Et que crois-tu que je crois ? Que tu me mens, que tu me trompes… Que tu n'as pas eu le courage de me dire que tu me quittais pour un autre… Quoi ? TU CROIS QUE JE CROIS QUOI !? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, l'intonation du juge montait dans les graves, montait tout cours. Il meuglait à la gorge de Kanon, il ne criait pas… Non, ce fusse trop mélodieux encore… Quand Rhadamanthe criait, c'est-à-dire vociférait comme un dératé, il faisait trembler les murs, les vitres auraient pu se briser. Il perçait les tympans de ses interlocuteurs, le sang aurait pu couler de leurs oreilles. Il faisait trembler tout le monde. Et en ce moment, il était pris d'une de ces colères monumentales que seul, Minos et Eaque arrivaient à stopper avec bien du mal… Mais ils n'étaient pas là ! Il fallait subir la crise sans broncher.

Kanon se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme un animal traqué, Saga resta en recul, il n'était pas rassuré non plus, et Sorrente se planqua sous la table à manger. La scène dura bien plus d'une demi-heure, même Aphrodite dans son temple tout en haut entendit le juge s'époumoner.

Il continua dans sa lancée :

-« Mais quoi à la fin ! Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux nous avoir tous ? Tu penses qu'on peut délaisser un juge des Enfers comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Pour… Pour une espèce de bellâtre rose de pacotille ! Rose ! Rose Kanon ! Tu déconnes !

Tu ne pouvais pas choisir mieux ? Si encore tu me quittais pour Minos, je comprendrais, mais là… Là… Tu dérailles mon pauvre ! Je suis dix milles fois mieux que ton gringalet, on dirait un coton tige !

Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? Franchement ! Je vais te pulvériser, te ratisser la tignasse ! Te brûler vif ! T'arracher tes bras pour te taper avec ! »

Cela dura encore des minutes entières…

Il fallut l'intervention de Shion pour le stopper et le neutraliser, une fois dans les vapes, tous purent reprendre leurs esprits. Forcément, on l'installa lui aussi dans le temple des Gémeaux. Kanon devait se dépêtrer seul de toute cette mélasse.

Saga voulut partir mais son frère s'agrippa à sa jambe comme un chien demandant des caresses, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul entre ses deux prétendants. Il avait besoin qu'il temporise l'ambiance.

* * *

Il était dans de beaux draps, notre dragon des mers et pour une fois la cause de ce chantier ne venait pas de lui. L'issue paraissait impossible. Il avait eu peur devant la folie de son blond, sa réputation le précédait et en vérité elle n'était plus à démontrer. Mais il ne désirait pas le perdre et encore moins l'abandonner il ne se rendait pas compte, tout simplement… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout avoué sur sa vie à Sorrente le premier soir ? La situation n'aurait pas dégénérée comme ça !

Parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire de la peine à la sirène. Il ne voulait blesser personne, mais pourtant un d'entre eux serait triste, obligatoirement. Il fallait prendre ses responsabilités. Mais s'il disait la vérité à Sorrente il partirait pour de bon. Il ne le reverrait plus. Cela se révélait impensable aussi. En faite… En faite, Kanon voulait garder les deux près de lui… Le dragon pour la partie passionnelle, sauvage, charnelle… Et la sirène pour la spiritualité, la tendresse, la fanfreluche…

Rhadamanthe n'exprimait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Kanon, il n'était pas démonstratif et pas tendre. Il fallait toujours que ça soit le bleuté qui fasse les premières avances. Ses étreintes étaient rudes, passionnées, violentes. Elles lui déchiraient le corps, mais avec tellement de délectation… Par contre, pas un mot doux, pas de gestes amoureux en publiques, et très peu en privé. Mais ces yeux en disaient long, il l'avait remarqué. Ses prunelles dorées qui viraient presque à l'orange vif quand il éprouvait du désir, et de l'amour… Parce que c'était bien ça qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Sorrente lui n'était pas aussi déchainé. Il préférait les caresses subtiles, volubiles. Les baisers langoureux, sensuels, profonds. N'hésitant pas à clamer son amour envers Kanon, lui jouant ses airs les plus beaux qu'il composait en sa gloire. Lui déclarant sa flamme à chaque détour de roches, ou de ruines… Il lui envoyait des œillades suppliantes, énamourées, tout le temps, chaque seconde. Ses étreintes étaient affectueuses, mais pas intenses comme l'autre. Il ne faisait jamais preuve de déferlement, jamais il ne prenait le dessus sur le dragon. Il déclarait tellement ses sentiments, qu'à la longue ça en devenait pesant. Il était collant, ne laissant pas la possibilité à son partenaire de respirer, de pouvoir le désirer en s'éloignant. Sorrente était comme « acquit ». Tout était joué d'avance, il n'y avait pas de surprises.

Alors qu'avec le britannique chaque jour sonnait comme un renouveau. Il fallait sans cesse batailler pour l'avoir, le garder, le récupérer. Il pouvait le perdre à tout moment, et c'est ça qui l'excitait vraiment. Ne pas avoir le contrôle pour la première fois de sa vie. De ne pas pouvoir posséder un homme, le manipuler pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il désirait. Et pour couronner le tout, c'était lui aussi un homme libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, d'aller là où ça lui chantait, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, désobéissant lui aussi les ordres, contournant les règles.

Rhadamanthe était comme lui un dragon indomptable, imprévisible. Un ras-de marée déchainé face à un torrent de lave en ébullition.

Ils se complétaient finalement…

Non, décidément, il n'admettrait pas de le perdre…

Quand il reprit connaissance, Kanon était assis au bord du lit, au dessus de lui, un sourire inquiet dessiné sur son visage. Sa main dans celle du juge.

Rhadamanthe fixait l'objet de ses tourments avec un œil suspect, détaché mais aussi empli d'envie. Calmement, son amant lui expliqua toute l'histoire depuis le début, qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, que Sorrente voulait le récupérer et toute sa réflexion personnelle. Il lui avoua tout, son envie de ne pas voir son rosé partir pour toujours, puis son envie encore plus grande de le garder lui. Sa peur de le voir s'envoler pour d'autres cieux… Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient déclarés, mais sur ce lit, dans cette chambre, à cet instant où le moment ne convenait pas, il le lui dit… Ces trois mots lourds de sens… « je t'aime ».

Kanon ravala sa fierté et Rhadamanthe son orgueil, car il le prit dans ses bras comme jamais auparavant il n'avait osé le faire. Il l'enlaçait de tout son amour, l'accolade fut suave, paisible. Il le fit basculer sur lui et restèrent des heures durant à savourer cet instant d'intimité, rien qu'à eux.

(_suite_...)


	2. La trouvaille de Sorrente

**Chapitre 2**

**La trouvaille de Sorrente**

Kanon prit finalement sa décision, il réussit à trancher entre ses prétendants. Malgré tout, il ressentait quelque chose au fond de son ventre… Une chose aigre, un sentiment de mal être, jamais il n'aurait voulu faire de la peine à Sorrente, mais l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux il fallait lui parler.

Les gens se faisaient une fausse image du gémeau maudit, ce n'était pas le perfide manipulateur sans état d'âmes pour lequel on voulait le faire passer. Il était tout autre en vérité. Un homme troublé, sensible, perdu entre l'amour et la haine de son frère. Cette malédiction qui dicta toute sa jeunesse. Longtemps il crut qu'il n'était rien. Ce flot de sentiments émergea petit à petit en lui. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : être aimé et reconnu par quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Aucune méchanceté ne résidait en lui, non, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec les autres tout bêtement.

La preuve, il ne dit rien au marina quand il le quitta, et une fois de plus quand il revint chez lui. Il ne souhaitait pas balancer son bonheur au visage de l'autre en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait dévasté. Kanon avait fait preuve de retenue. Cependant la situation s'envenimait de plus en plus, devoir supporter la crise de Rhadamanthe lui avait fait comme un électrochoc ! Là il fut à deux doigts de le perdre et pour de bon. Il devait tout déballer au rosé, tout… Quitte à lui faire un immense chagrin, mais il devait partir tant pis.

* * *

Une fois son juge endormi, encore éprouvé par l'attaque du vénérable Pope, le dragon bleu alla directement trouver l'intéressé en question. Sorrente préparait le dîner comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il possédait un caractère tellement calme, tous les problèmes disparaissaient avec lui. Il aurait pu apaiser la colère de Zeus en personne, il en était convaincu. Ses gestes délicats, comme un pétale qui se dépose légèrement sur le sol, sans bruit, sans cris. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu tempester. Quel homme reposant. Il faisait bon de résider dans la même pièce que lui, toutes nos peurs s'évanouissaient au gré de ses rires fragiles.

Kanon reprit ses esprits puis il prit la parole d'une voix déterminée :

-« Sorrente… Je dois te parler… C'est important… »

L'autre n'arrêta pas pour autant ses affairements, il ne voulait rien entendre, rien. Il comprenait de quoi Kanon voulait parler avec lui. Il s'imaginait qu'en faisait comme si de rien n'était, rien ne changerait. Le gémeau reprit fermement :

-« Ecoute Sorrente, c'est important… Arrête… Et écoute-moi s'il te plait »

Le marina stoppa net son activité, mais tourné toujours de dos à l'autre. Ne pas le voir, ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise. Rester digne.

« Bon… C'est pas facile ce que j'ai à te dire, mais tu dois te douter quand même… Quand je suis parti du Sanctuaire sous-marin ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus. Tu connais l'histoire de ma trahison et tout le bordel… Je vais pas revenir dessus… Je suis parti pour me racheter et retrouver grâce aux yeux de mon frère… J'ai vécu une nouvelle vie de repentir… Je me suis rallié à ma déesse Athéna, et j'ai combattu aux côtés de mes frères d'armes… Je suis allé au fin fond de l'Enfer pour combattre Hadès… J'ai… Je suis tombé sur son premier commandant de ses armées… Rhadamanthe…

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Sorrente avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les tremblements dont il était prit. Sa bouche tremblait, ses yeux le piquaient de plus en plus fortement. Ses pieds se dérobaient sous sa personne. Son ex petit ami continua son récit :

… Nous nous sommes affrontés, personne ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre, j'ai donc du me sacrifier en emportant avec moi mon adversaire, pour que mes compagnons puissent atteindre le mur des lamentations… Je suis mort avec lui. Puis, nous sommes revenus à la vie, et… Et… Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui sans que je m'en rende compte… C'était pareil de son côté… On s'est revu, à plusieurs occasions, pendant des séjours aux Enfers, pour conclure les traités de paix, en voyage diplomatique, il est venu ici… J'ai remarqué que je ne le laissais pas indifférent… Après plusieurs mois on s'est finalement décidé à sauter le pas… Et voilà, je suis avec Rhadamanthe depuis quelques temps… Oh, ça ne fait pas longtemps, mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais… Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne pourrai pas me remettre avec toi Sorrente… Je suis désolé… »

Sorrente accablé rageait en silence, comme toujours. Les sanglots dévalaient de son visage, sa gorge se serrait à en étouffer ses cordes vocales. Il sanglota au nez de l'autre :

-« Pour… Pourquoi… Tu… Ne m'as rien dit… ? Tu as dis… Que tu m'aim… M'aimais quand tu es parti… Tu m'as vite oublié ! »

-« Nan ! C'est faux ! Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Sorrente ! Je pensais souvent à toi crois-moi ! Je me demandais ce que tu devenais. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir te chercher… »

-« C'est… Parce que tu ne le voulais pas… Si tu m'avais aimé comme tu le dis… Tu serais venu me chercher… Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? »

-« C'est… Différent, on ne peut pas comparer deux histoires différentes… On a vécu plus de dix ans ensemble, c'était une histoire magnifique… Sincèrement ! Je n'aurais jamais tenu sans toi… Mais il faut savoir tourner la page, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir le premier jour où tu es arrivé… Mais voilà, il faut que je le fasse… Je suis désolé vraiment »

-« Et je vais faire quoi maintenant !? Tu me fous à la rue c'est ça ? Ton juge de mes deux est arrivé faut que je dégage !? Je te gêne ! Et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose te déranges, tu le jettes ! C'est ça !? »

La sirène maléfique avait atteint son point culminant de fureur, il ne parlait pas en des termes aussi vulgaires d'habitude, mais la situation dérapait et ses nerfs également. Kanon lui répondit désolé :

-« Bien sûr que non je ne te jetterais pas à la rue ! Voyons ! Je ne suis pas une ordure comme tu le penses ! Tu peux rester ici en attendant… Mais sache seulement, que moi je suis en couple et que tu ne dois rien attendre… C'est tout… Sur ce, je retourne dans la chambre, je vais veiller sur Rhadamanthe, il a été sacrément secoué tout à l'heure »

Seul, demeurait le jeune homme dans la cuisine, démembré, déchiré, cassé. Il resta planté comme une statue en pierre pendant de longues minutes avant de percuter réellement. Tous ses espoirs tombés à l'eau, d'un coup, hop ! Plus rien, plus rien à espérer, plus rien à attendre de son amour perdu. Que va-t-il devenir maintenant ? En plus il a posé une année de congé, que va-t-il faire de tout ce temps ? Où aller et pour faire quoi ?

Kanon resta enfermé dans sa chambre avec son juge toute la soirée, pour ne plus le voir en partie et pour veiller sur son petit ami. Saga rentra et teint compagnie à son invité infortuné. Il voyait la mine déprimée du jeune homme, il éprouva de la peine à son égard, mais au moins son frère avait été juste, éclaircissant la situation. Il tenta bien de le consoler en lui disant qu'il allait finir par trouver un autre homme fait pour lui, mais rien n'y faisait, c'était trop frais, trop vif. Saga avec sa générosité innée lui indiqua qu'il pouvait résider dans son temple aussi longtemps qu'il était nécessaire, et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui au besoin.

* * *

L'ambiance devenait plus que tendue, les quatre occupants se marchaient les uns sur les autres. Quand Kanon apercevait Sorrente dans les parages, il baissait les yeux et s'enfuyait. Quand Sorrente rencontrait Rhadamanthe, il le dévisageait comme s'il avait été le diable en personne, et celui-ci se retenait de ne pas sauter au cou de l'impertinent pour lui arracher la tête. Saga, quant à lui essayait tant bien que mal à apaiser les conflits, à temporiser la haine. Non, ce n'était pas évident pour quiconque cette affaire là. Il fallait faire quelque chose au plus vite parce que sinon le temple des gémeaux allait être détruit tôt ou tard !

Saga réfléchissait au problème, bon, Sorrente ne pouvait pas rester à contempler le couple entrain de se papouiller ou de se bécoter inlassablement, il souffrait trop. Il fallait qu'il aille résider ailleurs, pour son bien, puisque Kanon ne laisserait pas partir son blondinet revêche… Il alla demander de l'aide à tous les chevaliers, pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux accepterait de le prendre sous son aile. Il fallait prendre soin de cette petite sirène perdue loin de ses profondeurs. On avait envie de le protéger, un je ne sais quoi de fragile…

Beaucoup se proposèrent, sauf Angelo et Shura, l'un étant asocial et l'autre trop égocentrique. Il fallait quelqu'un d'enjoué pour lui redonner le moral, peut être Milo, ou Aiolia, Doko… Ou Aphrodite aussi… Bon, il en conclut que le poisson était en bonne place pour se charger de cette mission, et d'une parce qu'il avait un caractère à le sortir de son isolement, de deux parce qu'il possédait la maison la plus éloignée, donc il serait le plus loin possible de Kanon, et de trois parce qu'il était d'un signe d'eau, ils s'entendraient à merveille. C'était décidé, la sirène de Poséidon allait déménager dans le temple du poisson.

* * *

Aphrodite fut ravi d'accueillir un invité chez lui, il pourrait lui faire découvrir toutes les choses raffinées qu'il aime. Ses roses bien évidement, sa passion pour la décoration, l'art de la table, les potins mondains, les fêtes VIP, la danse et bien d'autres choses… Enfin un homme comme lui ! Aussi distingué et bien élevé. Cela allait insuffler un air de renaissance dans ce monde de brute ! Plus de soirées foot-bières-pizzas ! Plus de soirées jeux vidéos-bières (encore) ! Plus de blagues graveleuses comme le cancer aimait si bien les faire, et Shura qui riait de bon cœur à ses horreurs. Ouf, enfin quelqu'un d'aussi précieux que lui !

Il se pomponna longuement pour accueillir son nouvel invité. Puis il astiqua de fond en comble son temple, il reluisait comme un sous neuf. Disposant des bouquets de roses un peu partout, re-décorant le salon par la même occasion. Son thème fut inspiré des fonds des océans, il mit au sol un immense tapis bleu canard avec des motifs de bulles plus claires, des tableaux représentant des sirènes, des récifs de coraux, des plantes marines… Des objets de décorations disséminés dans les mêmes tons, bleus turquoise, roi, nuit… Il s'amusa réellement à tout changer. Il a-do-rait recevoir, et quand un ami venait chez lui, il n'hésitait pas à tout faire pour qu'il se sente bien dans son cocon.

Par la même occasion il pouvait démontrer ses talents artistiques et prouver qu'il avait bon goût. En tout cas sa maison était fort accueillante et les pièces harmonieuses, cela donnait envie d'y séjourner sans aucun doutes. D'ailleurs en arrivant dans la demeure Sorrente en resta stupéfait. Quel lieu magnifique, quelle décoration soignée. En prime cela lui rappelait ses abysses, quel bonheur ! Et puis ces fleurs qui embaument tout l'air ambiant, divin. Il était subjugué par la classe des lieux et par celle du propriétaire. Il fallait reconnaître qu'Aphrodite était vraiment sophistiqué de part son apparence et par son parlé, son comportement. Lui aussi, ça le changeait des énergumènes du Sanctuaire marin. Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui partageait les mêmes passions.

Le rosé semblait nager comme un poisson dans l'eau dans les appartements d'Aphrodite. Il appréciait son talent pour l'art culinaire, savourant tous les petits plats que le suédois lui faisait découvrir. Pour le remercier, lui aussi lui concocta des plats typiquement de chez lui. Surtout sa délicieuse forêt noire… Le poisson en raffolait de cette petite douceur chocolatée. Les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveille, riaient aux mêmes blagues, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Pendant que le chevalier s'adonnait à sa passion du jardinage, Sorrente l'accompagnait de sa flûte traversière. Ils passaient de formidables journées ensemble. Camus se joignait même à eux quelque fois, le soir, pour des dîners gastronomiques. Angelo quant à lui se moquait du trio en les surnommant « le trio des culs-serrés » mais bon, peu importait les railleries, enfin un être plein de finesse avait fait son entrée dans ce sanctuaire surpeuplé de bourrus !

D'ailleurs, le chevalier d'or se demandait comment Sorrente, un homme si exceptionnel avait bien pu tomber sous le charme de Kanon qui n'était pas raffiné, encore moins cultivé !? Le pauvre, il devait y avoir des hommes encore pire que lui sous les profondeurs, sinon pourquoi choisir un dragon borné ? Enfin il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, ils tissèrent une belle amitié rien de plus. Elle grandissait de jour en jour, au rythme des confidences de plus en plus intimes, des anecdotes gênantes, ils se disaient pratiquement tout. Et pour une fois la pipelette du sanctuaire ne divulgua aucun secret d'alcôves… C'était son ami précieux, jamais il ne l'aurait trahi.

Bien évidement que Sorrente c'était épanché sur son histoire tumultueuse avec le grec. De toute façon il y pensait encore, on n'oublie pas un amour en quelques jours. Il regrettait son bel amant… Il éprouvait tant de sentiments pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt à tourner la page, il n'y parvenait pas. Est-ce qu'on peut oublier un homme comme Kanon ? Surement que non. De fil en aguille, au fur et à mesure des conversations, la sirène apprit une chose bien venue, importante qui retint son attention… Aphrodite aussi lui dévoila son passé amoureux et ses frasques pour se venger ou récupérer ses anciens amants… Il apprit à son ami, qu'il fabriquait à l'occasion, une espèce de filtre d'amour… Une drogue qui éveille la sensualité de son partenaire, même si celui-ci n'est pas consentant. Pour le posséder, cette drogue cause une excitation extrême à l'individu qui l'ingurgite. Tous ses sens appellent au stupre, sans pouvoir réfréner cette envie. Le corps devient un tourbillon d'envie, incontrôlable, insatiable. Et la victime n'a pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, et en redemande encore et encore…

« _Quelle trouvaille ! Quelle idée fabuleuse ! Quelle potion magique ! Il me l'a faut. Absolument. Pour le mettre dans mon lit une dernière fois, lui faire voir que je suis fait pour lui et que je suis le meilleur pour lui procurer des sensations voluptueuses._ »

« _A bat le dragon de pacotille ! Cette bête venue tout droit de la préhistoire ! Quelle horreur, en plus il ne connait pas les pinces à épiler ! Kanon, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir…_ »

* * *

Sorrente chercha partout, de fond en comble pour trouver cette précieuse potion. Inutile de demander à son ami, il ne lui aurait pas donné il en était certain. Il retourna tous les appartements, la chambre, tout mais rien n'y fit. Il resta bredouille. Il désespérait, avachi par terre assit contre le canapé, quand son regard se porta au dehors… Par la porte vitrée, sur les jardins d'Aphrodite, sa serre… Oui sa serre, personne n'y met les pieds là dedans, il peut y cacher ce qu'il veut… Il attendit patiemment que son hôte soit sorti un après-midi pour s'aventurer dans la partie inviolée du domaine poissonneux.

Il connaissait la rengaine « le poison qui émane des fleurs » mais il s'en moqua, il se protégea de celles-ci avec un bouclier qu'il créa autour de lui. Puis il s'avança dans la serre. L'atmosphère qui y régnait transpirait la moiteur, l'air y était suffoquant, les effluves trop puissantes, sa tête lui tournait, il avait des nausées mais il fallait tenir bon. Il fallait dénicher ce trésor. Avec précaution, Sorrente fouilla chaque recoin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'autre quand il rentrerait. Rien ! Tous ces efforts pour rien ! Il sortit dépité, réfréna son envie de vomir et vit au fond du jardin un petit cabanon. Là où le chevalier rangeait ses ustensiles de jardinage, il y entra et recommença ses investigations. A sa grande surprise il trouva un petit meuble avec deux tiroirs, et dans un de ceux-ci quelques fioles d'un liquide bleu translucide… Peut être… C'était peut être « sa » potion magique ? Dans le doute il en prit une ou deux et repartit au plus vite avant d'être découvert.

Tout heureux de sa trouvaille, Sorrente se délectait déjà de l'usage qu'il en ferait très prochainement…

Cela aurait pu tout aussi être du désherbant ou de l'insecticide qu'il s'en moquait comme de sa première flûte ! Seul comptait le résultat final. Obnubilé par l'idée de reconquérir son preux dragon, de pouvoir le toucher encore une fois.

(_suite._..)


	3. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 3**

**Le début de la fin**

Sorrente cacha son larcin aux yeux de son hôte. Il attendait son heure pour pouvoir l'utiliser à bon escient. Son impatience se faisait sentir, il avait dans les mains un précieux allié et il n'était pas en mesure de pouvoir l'utiliser. Pendant ce temps là, Kanon continuait de roucouler dans les bras de ce primate.

Bon, il était urgent d'activer un peu les choses sinon il y passerait le millénaire suivant, à attendre. Il profita de l'absence de son colocataire pour simuler un malaise provoqué par les roses démoniaques. Il gémit, intensifia son cosmos exprès, simulant des nausées, enfin tout ce qui peut rendre malade. Camus étant le plus proche voisin, vint s'enquérir de l'état de santé de la sirène. Il le vit allongé, le teint farineux, prit de spasmes, fiévreux – il avait chauffé le thermomètre coup classique. Il quémandait dans des râles surjoués son petit Kanonounet. De suite le verseau alla le chercher. Se sentant responsable plus ou moins, le grec veilla au chevet de Sorrente toute l'après-midi et le début de soirée. Comme par miracle il alla un peu mieux dans le milieu de celle-ci… Un peu, seulement… Assez pour que son captif reste vers lui.

Kanon apporta le plateau repas pour les deux. Sorrente tenta une diversion pour l'éloigner pendant qu'il verserait sa « potion » dans son verre. Il prétexta une envie de vomir et l'autre lui apporta une bassine. Pendant ce temps, le rosé eut tout le loisir d'agir. Kanon revint et bu son verre comme si de rien n'était. Et oh combien miraculeusement, Sorrente retrouva de l'appétit et des forces… Comme c'est pratique…

La sirène examinait son voisin avec attention pour essayer de détecter les premiers symptômes de la drogue qu'il venait de gober. « _Rien… Pfff c'est long… _Cinq minutes après, encore rien_… Il s'est foutu de moi Aphrodite ou bien ? » _Cinq de plus… Pareil… A ce rythme là il allait partir son beau dragon ! Et c'est encore ce lézard hideux qui allait en profiter !

Puis… Puis un signe survint, Kanon eut des bouffées de chaleurs d'un coup, il tentait de se ventiler en secouant sa tunique pour se faire de l'air. Des grosses perles de sueurs coulaient de son front, de sa nuque.

-« J'ai… J'ai la gorge sèche… ». Prononça-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ouh ça y était ! La drogue faisait effet ! Oui !

Il transpirait carrément. Se tenait la poitrine en expliquant que son cœur battait trop vite. Il avait chaud, mal au ventre. Il disait qu'il sentait une chaleur dans son bas ventre. Ce n'était pas normal ses mains tremblaient. Il se tordait sur le tapis… Il avait des fourmis partout dans ses membres, il commençait à paniquer :

-« Sorrente ! Aides-moi ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai ! Je fais un infarctus ! »

-« Non… Tu éprouverais une grande douleur au niveau de ton cœur… Ca ne doit pas être ça… Je suis là, t'inquiètes pas… »

Maintenant il se sentait impatient, frustré mais de quoi ? Il ne savait pas, il paniquait toujours sous le regard libidineux de son ex amant.

-« Sorrente ! Je… Je… Suis excité ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

-« Oh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kanon ? Comment ça se fait ? »

Il posa son regard sur l'attribut du faux malade, en effet la drogue avait bien fait son travail, il était dressé fièrement à travers le tissu du pantalon.

-« Il faut te soulager, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! »

-« Oui… Je vais aller aux toilettes »

Kanon essaya de se lever péniblement mais retomba comme une masse par terre. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, ses pieds ne lui répondaient plus. Il n'avait plus de force, à par rester à terre c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Sorrente profita de l'occasion pour se faire désirer, il posa un doigt ingénu sur sa bouche et commençait de le mordiller feintant l'étonnement… Il se mordilla aussi les lèvres, passa innocemment sa langue dessus. Ce qui attisa malgré lui, les sens amoindris du bleuté.

Kanon ne contrôlait plus son propre corps. Il sentait des vagues de désirs déferler entre ses reins, pour descendre vers la partie charnelle de son anatomie. Il fut pris de soubresauts, de frissons. Ses muscles tendus prêt à craquer. Son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme saccadé. Il avait chaud, tellement chaud…

Sorrente cassa ce silence chargé d'appel :

-« Oh mon pauvre Kanon, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, et tu n'as plus la force de faire quoi que se soit… Laisses-moi faire… Je vais t'aider… »

-« Mais… Que… Comment… »

Le bellâtre rosé se pencha sur son vis-à-vis et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Aussitôt il fut accueilli par celle-ci qui l'avala littéralement. Les mains de Sorrente se posèrent sur les épaules et descendirent dans une course sirupeuse sur les bras, puis bifurquèrent sur les hanches, puis enfin dévalèrent entre les cuisses là où se trouvait l'objet du plaisir.

Il caressait cet objet avec avidité, procurant le soulagement de Kanon. Mais la drogue était corsée car rien n'y faisait, il restait dans cet état là. Alors l'intriguant reprit ses caresses pour apaiser cette ardeur. Il inonda l'autre de préliminaires débauchés. Kanon gémissait son prénom, il ne voulait pas… Il ne le voulait pas, mais avait besoin que ça s'arrête, que toutes ses sensations prennent fin. Il ne souhaitait pas que ça soit Sorrente qui le touche mais que pouvait-il faire dans son état ? Il était incapable de se lever et de marcher ! Il restait là, sur le tapis à subir les assauts d'une sirène lubrique.

* * *

L'effet de la substance dura bien longtemps, son créateur avait mit le paquet. Sorrente profita du corps de son bien aimé toute la nuit, et le chevaucha malgré lui de bien des manières. Kanon ne se débattait pas, il ne faisait rien que de répondre aux demandes de l'autre. Il voulait se débarrasser de ces ondes acides qui lui embrasaient le corps. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Au contraire, à plus il recevait de la luxure à plus son corps en réclamait. C'était quoi ce sortilège ? Est-ce que la déesse de l'amour le possédait comme Arès avait possédé son frère autrefois ?

Saga c'était perdu dans le complot et la violence, lui se perdait dans la dépravation et dans la luxure.

Il s'abandonna corps et âme et s'égosillait à présent dans les bras de son amant d'infortune. Il devint plus actif, et intima des mouvements de bassins pour atteindre plus de plaisir. Il attrapa les hanches de la sirène malfaisante pour l'amener plus vers son bas ventre. Les deux corps se cognaient sous la rudesse des coups de reins, Sorrente était en transe au même titre que son amant d'un soir.

Les corps recouverts de gouttelettes salées, prouvant l'effort auquel ils s'adonnaient. Kanon bascula son amant pour le mettre à genoux, il se positionna derrière, le pencha en avant et le prit sauvagement contre le canapé. Il l'attaquait comme si ce fusse un ennemi à abattre… A abattre de plaisir. D'ailleurs le pauvre n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait pas mesuré une seule seconde l'impact que la drogue provoquerait. Il l'avait voulu, et bien il fallait qu'il subisse.

Rien ne pouvait stopper le dragon enragé, ni les supplications de Sorrente, ni son repentir vis-à-vis de son actuel amoureux. Son cerveau était déconnecté, seul son corps dictait ses volontés. Ce ballet libertin dura jusqu'au petit matin.

Quand Aphrodite rentra chez lui, il fut sidéré par la vue qui s'offrait devant lui ! Sorrente et Kanon entièrement nus sur son tapis, à moitié avachis sur le canapé, l'un la tête posé sur le meuble, dormant contre et le deuxième étendu à ses pieds. Quelle orgie s'était donc déroulée chez lui ? Et apparemment avec une intensité mémorable !

Aucunement gêné de la situation, il alla prendre sa douche comme si de rien n'était en laissant les amants adultèrent là, gisant au sol.

Au passage il en profita pour se rincer l'œil, après tout, il n'y avait personne pour vérifier son indélicatesse.

Quand il revint au salon, ses invités dormaient toujours à point fermé. En temps normal il se serait jeté sur son appareil photo pour garder une trace de cette partie de jambe en l'air, et ainsi pouvoir en faire bonne usage. Mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de son nouvel ami, Sorrente, il ne pouvait pas lui causer une telle mesquinerie. Non, pas à lui. Il le respectait bien trop pour ça. Et puis, il devinait bien la raison pour laquelle il avait replongé dans les bras de Kanon, il s'était confié à lui, il connaissait ses sentiments.

En buvant sa tasse de café Aphrodite dévisageait les deux tourtereaux, en espérant sincèrement que son ami puisse enfin retrouver son bonheur perdu.

* * *

Il retourna à ses occupations quotidiennes.

Kanon fut tiré de son sommeil par le bruit brutal d'un vrombissement qui lui perçait les tympans. Et d'un coup il sentit une pression aspirer sa somptueuse chevelure. « _Aie ça fait mal ! _» Quelque chose de dur lui cogna la tête. « _Mais enfin c'est quoi ce bin's !?_ »

Ce n'était autre qu'Aphrodite qui passait l'aspirateur et qui malicieusement, en profita pour tenter une expérience à savoir de vérifier si les cheveux entiers de Kanon pouvaient passer dans le tube. Apparemment non ce n'était pas possible.

Kanon maugréât :

-« Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème !? Ca va pas non, t'es dingue !? »

-« Ouh… Monsieur se lève enfin, pendant qu'il y a des gens qui bossent ici ! Et tu pourrais aller t'habiller s'il te plait ? Maintenant faut que j'enlève tous les poils que tu m'as foutu sur mon tapis ! »

Effectivement le grec ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était entièrement nu dans le salon de son confrère. Et quand il baissa la tête il vit dans une drôle de position, Sorrente dans le même appareil que lui, les fesses en l'air.

Mais que c'était-il donc passé ici ? Rien, le trou noir ! Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Il n'avait pas… Non ! Il n'avait pas fricoté avec son ex tout de même ? L'air ahuri il demanda à son ami :

-« Aphro… Est-ce que… J'ai fait… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre moi et Sorrente ? Je me souviens de rien ! »

-« Eh bien ça me semble évident nan ? Quand je suis rentré ce matin je vous ai trouvé comme ça, cul-nu… Sorrente euh… comme ça, et toi… Endormis sur mon tapis à poil ! Il faut pas être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter pour deviner que vous n'avez pas jouer au Monopoli hier soir »

-« Mais c'est pas possible ! Jamais je ne me serais laissé faire ! Je n'éprouve plus aucune attirance pour lui ! Et je ne me rappelle de rien ! »

-« Que veux-tu que je te dises moi ? Mon pauvre… Réveilles-le, tu sauras »

Et sans plus attendre le maître de ces lieux se pencha pour affubler d'une grosse fessée le postérieur de la sirène.

-« Oh eh ! Réveilles-toi Sorrente ! Il y a ton copain qui voudrait te parler. Sur ce, je vous laisse je vais m'occuper de la salle de bain… J'espère que je n'y trouverai rien de dégoûtant… Beurk ! ». Sur ce il quitta la pièce avec une moue mimant l'écœurement.

* * *

Kanon secoua vivement l'épaule de son vis-à-vis pour tenter d'avoir une explication. Il le secouait comme un prunier à présent. Le rosé ouvrit ses paupières pour apercevoir la plus merveilleuses des images : son cher et tendre devant son visage… Il n'entendit aucun son en premier, prit dans ses rêveries. Puis sa voix de plus en plus pressée, puissante :

-« Sorrente bon dieu tu vas te réveiller où je te claque une tartine ! ! ! »

-« Mum… Quoi ? Tu veux me préparer une tartine ? »

-« Non! J'ai dit que j'allais te _coller_ une tartine si tu continues à roupiller ! »

-« Ah… Quel accueil… Merci mon amour ! »

-« Hiiii ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait nus dans le temple d'Aphrodite ? »

-« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu es venu me voir hier parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, j'étais malade… Puis tu m'as avoué que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour moi, et tu t'es jeté sur moi… On a fait l'amour toute la nuit… Tu as été incroyable mon cœur… »

-« C'est pas possible je m'en rappellerais ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as forcé à boire ? ». En prononçant son accusation Kanon reprit ses secousses sur son voisin.

-« Maintenant… Tu vas aller parler à ton homme de Cro-Magnon pour lui dire que tu le quittes ? »

Rhadamanthe ! Ce prénom retentit comme un effondrement de gravas dans la tête du grec.

Rhadamanthe ! Il n'acceptera jamais des excuses, il ne pardonnera pas la trahison.

La fureur transperça dans les yeux de l'amant adultérin, une lueur sordide y émergea, cette lueur incendiaient ceux de Sorrente. Le bleu de l'iris se transforma en noir comme incrusté d'infimes particules de rouge à l'intérieur… Le démon avait été réveillé. Dans un accès de colère incontrôlable il plaqua son comploteur contre le meuble, l'acculant ainsi de tout son poids. Il serra les épaules tellement fortement qu'on entendit les os des clavicules craquées sous la pression. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre, comme pour la lui arracher. Sorrente fut prisonnier d'un étau d'acier. Le regard de Kanon était impressionnant à ce stade du face à face… Même quand il en a voulu à Saga pour l'avoir emprisonné malgré lui, jamais auparavant il n'avait eu cette expression…

Sorrente prit peur, vraiment peur. Il voulait crier à l'aide mais sa bouche n'arrêtait pas de trembler toute seule, et sa gorge était serrée comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été broyé par l'effroi. Cet homme devant lui semblait si dangereux. Il avait été trop loin, mais c'était trop tard…

Les mains du gémeau remontèrent jusqu'à la gorge du captif, et l'enserrèrent de plus en plus fort. Il articula mot par mot avec une intonation qui semblait provenir des profondeurs des ténèbres :

-« Maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu m'as fait »

L'autre ne pouvait répliquer, parce que des mains lui écrasaient la trachée, on entendit juste des espèces de gémissements étouffés. C'est Aphrodite qui mit fin à cette tentative d'assassinat par son arrivée tonitruante. Il les sépara tous deux, et jeta l'intrus de chez lui sans ménagement.

Sorrente s'effondra en larmes conte le torse de son ami.

* * *

Kanon une fois sorti, prit conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il devait l'annoncer immédiatement à son amour qui l'attendait bien sagement chez lui. Parce que tôt ou tard il l'apprendrait, et parce qu'il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Il descendit marche par marche le chemin de son jugement. Car dans quelques minutes, il serait à la place de l'accusé, jugé par l'autorité de son magistrat privé… Lentement, comme pour retarder la condamnation il prit son temps. Il savait. Il savait qu'une fois arriver à destination il le perdrait. Il voulait garder son statut de « petit ami officiel » encore quelques minutes. Minutes savoureuses, minutes dramatiques.

L'horripilant démon avait encore sévit ! Il se tritura le cerveau en s'insultant de tous les noms. Encore une fois de plus il avait tout gâché ! Dès qu'il possédait quelque chose de bien il détruisait tout. Aimait-il à ce point l'autodestruction pour se lapider tout seul ainsi ? Certainement, car dès qu'un morceau de bonheur lui était accordé, il fichait tout en l'air. Il resterait seul ainsi était sa peine.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son temple il resta figé au moins dix bonnes minutes. Rhadamanthe qui lisait son journal avec une bonne tasse de thé, ressentit son arrivée, son cosmos dévasté, perturbé… Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il l'appela, sans réponse. Il attendit au coin de la porte de la cuisine de voir une chevelure bleue se pointer mais rien. Il commençait de s'impatienter, le bel anglais… Ah, le flegme britannique, il n'était pas de mise avec Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Il commençait à trépigner, tapotant ses doigts sur la table de la cuisine.

« _Foutu dragon, pfff, faut que j'aille le chercher comme un gosse_ »

Il se leva d'un coup pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers la porte, il commença de sortir un juron à l'encontre de son petit ami quand voyant le visage défait il s'interrompit. Kanon, blanc comme un linge, les bras ballants, le dos vouté, attendait… Il attendait quoi… La fonte des neiges ? Les yeux dirigés au sol, n'osant pas soutenir ceux de son juge.

-« Tu fais quoi à la fin ? Viens, rentre… »

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de son amant, d'un geste ferme mais doux il prit le bras de Kanon pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Comme une marionnette il se laissa faire, se laissa diriger par son amant. Il savait toujours quoi faire lui.

Il émanait de sa personne quelque chose de réconfortant, une stabilité face aux tourments du monde extérieur. Malgré son caractère impulsif et coléreux, le britannique trouvait toujours une solution à tout. Il savait prendre du recul sur les problèmes pour leurs faires face, jamais il ne se démontait. Il affrontait les soucis les uns après les autres. Il réussit là où tous les autres échouèrent avant lui : insuffler à l'impétueux dragon des mers un peu de quiétude et de sécurité.

Rhadamanthe l'assit sur le canapé, le fixant de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il prit la parole d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre mais qui transparaissait la contrariété :

-« Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit… Je t'ai attendu moi, je m'inquiétais de ne pas te revoir… »

A cette évocation, le fautif repensa net à son acte de dépravation. Les larmes lui montèrent de suite aux coins des yeux. Il fut pris de soubresauts causés par les sanglots. On aurait dit un petit enfant qui avait peur de se faire gronder par ses parents… Ses spasmes ne se calmaient pas, au contraire. En voyant son amant dans un tel état, le blond se rapprocha de lui, déploya ses bras autour de ses épaules et cacha la tête de son bleuté au creux de son épaule. Il le réconfortait comme il le pouvait. Il l'embrassa sur son front, tendrement pour tenter de le rassurer encore plus. Lui montrer qu'il était là.

Kanon ne voulait pas le perdre, son prince des ténèbres. Son dragon de malheur. Il pleura de plus belle, lui aussi passa ses bras autour du torse solide pour se raccrocher à son être. Le capturer pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper loin de lui. Le forcer à rester ici pour l'éternité. Il sanglota :

-« Rha… Rha… T'en vas pas… Pars pas loin de moi… »

-« Mais enfin, pourquoi tu voudrais que je partes loin de toi stupide dragon pleurnicheur ? »

Il passa sa main délicatement dans les boucles bleues.

-« Parc… que… Je… Te mérite pas… »

Rhadamanthe ne captait rien à la situation ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'avait fait son petit ami cette nuit. Il le trouvait touchant à pleurer ainsi, de peur de le perdre, il lui prouvait ainsi tout son amour… Ce dernier de son côté enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son blondin, continuant de déverser son flot de larmes.

La scène dura bien fort longtemps, Kanon n'arrivait pas à se calmer, à s'expliquer. Et son amant, bien qu'il fut touché au début recommençait à s'agacer parce que l'attente devenait insupportable.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure bien tassée, il put enfin ré-ouvrir la bouche et articuler quelques mots confus.

-« C'est pas de ma faute… Il a du me forcer… Je ne me rappelle de rien… Je te jure ! Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé en vrai ! Ce matin j'étais tout nu avec lui… On dormait… Ca se trouve on à rien fait… C'est sa faute… »

Les mots s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit du spectre. Trop brusquement. Trop vite. Trop durement. Une vérité crue balancée comme ça. Une vérité banale qui fait mal. Une chose commune que le commun des mortels faisait tous les jours : se tromper, céder à la tentation.

Mais il croyait bêtement que son dragon à lui ne ferait jamais une chose aussi minable. Ce n'était tellement pas lui… Parce que _lui_ quand il aimait, il le prouvait, il quittait tout pour sa nouvelle vie. Parce que _lui _c'était l'homme le plus franc qu'il n'est jamais connu, cash, honnête. Kanon n'y allait pas par quatre chemins pour dire ses vérités. Alors s'il aurait dû quitter son juge, c'est certain, il le lui aurait avoué avant d'aller batifoler ailleurs.

Et puis d'abord pourquoi quitter un puissant juge des Enfers, que dis-je LE plus puissant, le numéro un, pour une mauviette violette qui pue la sensiblerie ? Trop de chouinerie autour de lui, trop de minauderie.

Il resta stoïque au premier abord… Pas longtemps. D'un geste brusque, comme si Kanon le brûlait il le repoussa sans ménagement à l'autre bout du canapé. Ses prunelles dorées trahissaient un sentiment de colère, d'incompréhension, de rage. Et de dégoût aussi. Kanon le dégoutait à cet instant, lui qui lui inspirait de l'admiration. Son regard pétrifia sur place son amour déchu, il lui jetait des milliers d'éclairs acides qu'ils lui transpercèrent le corps de part en part.

Rhadamanthe se prit la tête entre ses mains pour contenir sa rage qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas exploser ici. Il ne pouvait pas exploser ici, sinon il aurait tout ravagé ! Le Sanctuaire, la Grèce, la Terre entière ! Il aurait saccagé la planète par sa faute. Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce à grands pas en renversant tout ce qu'il trouva sur sa route la table basse, les tasses posées dessus, la vitrine de Saga, le vase en cristal, tout. Il lui fallait un exutoire, ne serait-ce qu'infime comparé à sa douleur. Il était entrain de saccager la moitié du troisième temple et Kanon lui, continuait de pleurer sur le canapé en hurlant le nom de son amour perdu.

Le blond partit dans la chambre conjugale pour faire ses valises sur le champ. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de s'interposer et d'essayer de le retenir, il était comme fou, en furie, il l'aurait probablement assommé. Alors le dragon échoué contempla la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Dans des cris et des sanglots, Rhadamanthe partit de cette infecte maison laissant derrière lui un homme détruit, une fois de plus.

Quand Saga rentra chez lui, il trouva un temple dévasté par une tornade. Une tornade blonde qui c'était enfuit, laissant sur le canapé son frère adoré bouleversé.

(suite…)

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Kanon se fait lâchement manipuler par la sirène maléfique pour qu'il abuse de son corps. Cette idée m'est venue après avoir visionné un OAV qui s'intitule _Koisuru Boukun_ où il arrive approximativement la même chose à l'un des personnages principaux : )

Je voulais donner la possibilité à Sorrente de bénéficier une dernière fois du corps du dragon des mers. Et aussi provoquer une séparation d'avec Rhadamanthe. C'est pas très gentil mais c'est la vie.

Bises,

Peri


End file.
